


Loki

by kingtaiga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtaiga/pseuds/kingtaiga
Summary: Thor llega a la torre de los vengadores con un nuevo amigo.thorki
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Loki

Cuando Thor llega a la torre de los vengadores, el primero en acercarse es Hulk. No hay abrazos o palabras cariñosas o si quiera un saludo de por medio, ya que lo primero que hace Hulk, es darle un puñetazo que lo manda a volar fuera de la torre.

El gigante gruñe satisfecho y se aleja de la terraza, caminando hacia la cocina para poder asaltar el refrigerador.

El Dios del trueno aparece nuevamente unos minutos después, con Mjölnir en mano y el ceño fruncido, pero no con molestia, sino que con emoción. Cada parte de su cuerpo vibra con anticipación cuando va a tener un encuentro con Hulk, porque son buenos amigos y buenos peleando por cualquier tontería. Cualquier cosa puede convertirse en un reto para ellos.

Cuando entra a la sala común, no ve a Hulk por ningún lado, de hecho, ve al doctor Banner correr semi desnudo hacia el ascensor, y eso es suficiente para que la emoción por el combate con Hulk, se desvanezca.

— ¡Amigo Steve! —Thor sonríe contento cuando ve la rubia cabellera del Capitán, sentado en el sofá de la sala común, seguramente dibujando algún paisaje o algo de lo que se haya acordado. Rogers se gira para mirar a Thor y sus ojos brillan emocionados.

—Thor, tanto tiempo sin verte. —El Capitán se pone de pie y camina hacia Thor para darle un abrazo apretado. Porque son buenos amigos, siempre enfrentando la nueva tecnología de Tony juntos, o saliendo a pasear para conocer un poco más sobre la historia del siglo XXI.

—Sabes que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin regresar. Midgard es mi segundo hogar. —El Dios del trueno sonríe afectuoso hacia el Capitán y abre sus brazos para recibirlo, pero Steve se detiene a mitad del camino, mirando fijamente el brazo derecho de Thor.

Hay una serpiente enroscada ahí, una de color esmeralda eléctrico, con ojos tan hipnotizantes que Steve se siente intimidado.

—Hum… —Acaricia su nuca y mira a Thor con una mueca—, ¿Estás enterado de la criatura que tienes en el brazo? —pregunta dudoso y lo mira con una expresión confundida.

—Por supuesto. —Asiente con la cabeza—, Él es Loki, mi compañero de aventuras —comenta Thor, acariciando las escamas del reptil y sintiéndose jubiloso al ver como éste vibra y silba.

En el momento en que Steve escucha el nombre de “Loki”, palidece y traga en seco. No tiene muy buenos recuerdos con ese nombre, la verdad es que tiene recuerdos horrorosos. Aliens, Nueva York siendo atacada, Tony cayendo por ese agujero de gusano…, un completo desastre.

—Es…, es un espécimen bastante peculiar, mi amigo —dice con una ligera mueca. Thor murmura algo sobre que es una “Pitón arborícola verde”, pero Steve se dedica a mirar directo hacia los ojos de “Loki”, más no puede evitar que un escalofrío le recorra la espina dorsal y lo haga estremecer—, ¿De dónde proviene?

—Es un obsequio…, la crearon con magia especialmente para mí. —Asiente con la cabeza y sonríe contento cuando la serpiente se enrolla en su cuello y se queda ahí, quieta, silbando cerca de la oreja de Thor como si estuviera murmurándole algo.

—Pues…, es hermosa. —Steve sonríe, satisfecho con la vaga explicación de su amigo. Thor no es un hombre muy bueno para mentir, y mucho menos a Steve. Son buenos amigos porque ambos hablan directamente y con el corazón—. ¿Tienes hambre? Yo aún no he almorzado. —Lo mira de forma tranquila y los ojos de Thor se iluminan ante tal ofrecimiento.

—Es bueno haber vuelto. —Palmea el hombro de Steve, y ambos caminan hacia la cocina.

**

Tony abandona el laboratorio a las tres de la mañana, y no es porque quiera, pero Viernes lo amenazó con despertar al Capitán si no iba a comer algo. Tony tiene la sospecha de que ella y Steve tienen alguna clase de acuerdo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! —Tony grita alterado cuando ve una serpiente de casi dos metros sobre la mesa de la cocina, y sale corriendo desesperado del lugar—, JARVIS, JARVIS despierta al Cap y dile que venga, ¡Ésta es una maldita emergencia! —Chilla, ocultándose detrás del sillón de la sala común.

Pasan pocos minutos hasta que Steve aparece, con su escudo en mano, luciendo con un rostro tan serio como si estuviera fotografiado. Se vería realmente sexy si no fuera por ese pijama de abuelo, (A cuadros, por favor). 

Pero bueno, ¿A quién engañamos? El Cap es la única persona que sabe lucir esos malditos pijamas.

— ¿Tony? —susurra el Cap, caminando con lentitud hacia la cocina y buscando algún movimiento o sonido extraño.

—Estoy aquí, abuelo. —Stark alza la mano rápidamente y la vuelve a esconder. Steve camina hasta ocultarse junto a él, detrás del sofá.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Qué está pasando? —Rogers no tarda en revisar el rostro, las manos y cada centímetro de piel visible de Tony, con una cara de cachorrito preocupado que hace que Tony se derrita.

—Estoy bien Capipaleta, el problema es otro —susurra con el ceño fruncido y Steve guarda silencio, mirando a Tony con total atención—, Es…, lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida Steve, y no tengo ni la menor idea de donde salió, pero casi me dio un susto de muerte. 

—Bien, iré a ver de qué se trata. Quédate aquí. 

Tony asiente con la cabeza, pero a penas Steve se mete a la cocina, Stark gatea hasta llegar a la puerta y ver como Steve se encarga de la maldita serpiente.

— ¡Cuidado Steve! —Grita Tony repentinamente, y el buen Capitán da un salto, dedicándole una mirada de molestia a su pareja—. Lo siento, lo siento. Encargate de eso. —Le hace un gesto con la mano y Rogers rueda los ojos acercándose hasta el mesón.

— ¿Es una broma? —Se detiene en seco y mira a Tony con una ceja alzada. Stark se pone de pie y mira al Capitán con incertidumbre—. Tony, ésta es solo la piel de la serpiente, seguramente Loki la cambió aquí, mientras Thor comía. —Toma la piel muerta entre sus dedos, y se la enseña.

Tony se queda pensativo un momento.

— ¿Loki? ¿Serpiente? ¡¿Loki siendo una serpiente y viviendo en mi torre?! —Se cruza de brazos, esperando que Steve le de alguna maldita explicación, pero éste solo se encoge de hombros.

—Thor dijo que su serpiente es hecha con magia, y que le puso Loki porque le recordaba a su hermano…, no me dijo muchos detalles porque yo tampoco se los pedí —comenta tranquilo.

—Con un demonio Steve, casi me mata del susto esa maldita cosa. —Tony acaricia su rostro, sintiéndose exasperado y cansado, mientras que Steve se le acerca y lo abraza suavemente.

—Eres el hombre más inteligente del mundo, ¿Cómo es que no pudiste identificar la diferencia? —pregunta en un susurro, y Tony apoya su frente en el hombro ajeno.

—Llevo setenta y dos horas sin poder dormir, a penas y pude identificar el camino hacia la cocina —murmura adormilado, y Steve solo le susurra unas palabras de amor, para después comenzar a acariciarle la espalda.

—Ven, vamos a la cama. —Con gran facilidad, Steve lo alza y Tony enreda sus piernas alrededor de la cadera ajena. 

**

—Linda mascota —dice Natasha, mirando a Thor con extraño interés. La serpiente la mira también y silba hacia Natasha.

—No es mascota, es mi compañero. —El rubio acaricia suavemente las escamas del reptil y éste solo se enrolla en uno de sus brazos y se queda ahí.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunta Clint, sentado junto a Natasha, comiendo un platón con leche y cereal.

—Loki —responde orgulloso—, Lo escogí en honor a mi hermano. —Thor continúa comiendo su gran montaña de comida, y Clint simplemente observa a la serpiente con gran atención y curiosidad.

— ¿Sabes? De alguna forma u otra, tu serpiente me recuerda a Loki. —Ladea la cabeza y Natasha frunce el ceño, mirando a Loki con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Porque es venenoso —dice la Viuda Negra, y Barton se ríe, una risa de lo profundo de su garganta que no hace nada feliz a Thor.

—Mis amigos, con todo respeto les pido que por favor no insulten a mi hermano. —El Dios del trueno se cruza de brazos y observa a los espías con un ligero puchero, como un niño que le reprocha a sus padres para que dejen de fastidiarlo.

—Lo siento. —Clint es el primero en disculparse y Natasha simplemente asiente con la cabeza—, No volverá a pasar, grandote. —Le dedica una sonrisa amable y Thor les devuelve el gesto. 

—Agradezco su comprensión amigos míos —señala con calidez—, La soledad lo llevó a cometer errores, y sé que atacó a Midgard para llamar mi atención porque lo dejé en el olvido y no le demostré cuán importante era para mí. —Thor agacha la mirada con una expresión triste, pensando en todas las veces que prefería ir a matar bestias con sus amigos, y jamás quedarse o invitar a su hermano.

Más sin embargo, sus ojos se abren ampliamente cuando siente a Loki temblar en su antebrazo, y sonríe con emoción.

—Disculpen, debo retirarme. —Se pone de pie y hace un ademán con la cabeza para después escapar hacia su piso.

Todo está decorado como en Asgard, y a pesar de que le falta un poco de oro y joyas preciosas, Stark hizo lo posible para dejar un lugar cómodo para el dios del trueno.

—Siempre haces lo mismo —regaña Loki (Ahora con su forma humana)—, Dices cosas lindas sobre mí ante tus amigos, solo para que yo escuche toda esa tontería cursi. —Se cruza de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Si no puedo expresarte mis sentimientos a ti, al menos puedo expresártelos de forma indirecta, comentándoselo a mis amigos. —Se encoge de hombros con una expresión relajada, y camina hasta llegar junto a Loki—. ¿O acaso te ofendí de alguna forma, hermano?

—No —habla con una mueca y arruga la nariz—, Pero es vergonzoso.

— ¿Por qué? —Sujeta la cadera desnuda de Loki con cuidado—, ¿Por qué es vergonzoso que diga cuanto te amo? 

— ¡No quiero que ellos sepan! —Exclama y Thor da un salto—, No quiero que ellos se enteren de como hago latir tu corazón o cómo las mariposas aparecen en tu estómago cuando piensas en mí. No se los digas a ellos.

—Está bien —dice tranquilo.

—Se supone que es a mí a quien amas, ¡Deberías decírmelo a mí! —Se cruza de brazos y Thor alza una ceja—, Yo jamás le he dicho a nadie que me encanta lo largas que son tus pestañas y que me hacen cosquillas cuando besas alguna parte de mi cuerpo, o que eres el hombre más sobreprotector del mundo, o el más cariñoso, o al que más amo. —Mira a Thor con una expresión seria—, Así que no vuelvas a decirles lo que sientes por mí, ¿Entendido?

—Sí, está bien. —Thor sonríe jubiloso, y siente que se le escapa el aire de los pulmones cuando Loki se inclina hacia adelante y lo besa.

**

—Vaya, que criatura tan exótica —comenta Bruce. Thor está sentado en la alfombra de la sala junto a Barton, jugando videojuegos.

—Gracias mi amigo —responde el rubio, sin tomarle demasiada atención. Está más concentrado en ganarle en el Mario kart a Clint, por ello no se da cuenta que Loki se arrastra de forma elegante y suave hacia Bruce.

—Mm…, una Chondropython viridis —murmura fascinado, poniéndose de cuclillas para mirar mejor a la serpiente—, Están en peligro de extinción si es que no me equivoco, ¿Cómo la conseguiste, Thor? 

—Regalo. Magia. Es mi compañero —responde aturdido, moviéndose como si él estuviera dentro del auto. Bruce simplemente sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Suena bien. —Loki silba hacia Bruce, y éste sonríe antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la cocina. 

Loki decide seguirlo. Estar con Thor durante todo el día no resulta ser muy productivo, ya que solamente come, sale a correr con el Capitán, pelea con Hulk (Si es que éste está de ánimos para salir), entrena combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Natasha, juega videojuegos con Barton y a veces sale a dar un paseo para que Loki pueda transformarse en un civil común y puedan disfrutar del día.

—Tienes compañía, Brucie —dice Natasha, viendo a la serpiente de casi dos metros, cruzar la puerta de cocina y arrastrarse cerca del doctor.

—Oh, ¿Tendrá hambre? —Banner cierra el refrigerador, un plato con fruta en su mano derecha.

—La verdad es, que no he visto que Thor la alimente desde que llegó. —La espía camina alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y se apoya en uno de los mesones, mirando a Loki con cuidado—, ¿Es peligrosa? —Le pregunta a Bruce, quien simplemente se sienta.

—Bueno, si tú eres bueno con ella, ella será buena contigo —comenta tranquilo, viendo como Loki ahora está sobre la mesa, silbándole—, Se dice que suelen ser un poco agresivas, pero todo dependerá de cómo las trates. Debes actuar calmado y jamás maltratarlas.

—Entiendo. —Asiente con la cabeza y sonríe de forma cálida al ver a Bruce, tan entusiasmado con el reptil—, ¿Estás bien Doc? Tus ojos no dejan de brillar.

—No, no, es solo que jamás pensé que habría un animal en la torre, me gusta la idea de tener una mascota. —Loki mira al doctor y silba de forma amenazante hacia él.

—No es mascota, es un compañero —corrige Natasha y Loki deja de sisear, para alejarse lentamente de Bruce y volver hacia donde está Thor. 

— ¡Éste juego es estúpido! —Gruñe el Dios del trueno, y de un martillazo, destruye la televisión.

Loki sisea cerca de Thor, y se enrolla en la cintura de su hermano, vibrando suavemente para que se calme. Barton no sabe si reír o llorar. Ama ver como Thor se desespera al jamás poder ganarle en ningún juego, y tiene miedo de lo que dirá Tony, ya que es el tercer televisor de la semana.

**

— ¿Qué le pasa? —pregunta Natasha, viendo como Loki está enroscado sobre el sofá, sin moverse demasiado.

—No lo sé, ha estado así todo el día. —Thor luce preocupado. 

Todos los vengadores (A excepción de Bruce) se han reunido alrededor de Loki, porque éste no ha comido nada, no se ha enroscado en Thor, ni tampoco ha seguido a Bruce por toda la torre y no ha dejado su piel cerca del laboratorio de Tony como siempre hace.

Algo anda mal.

—JARVIS, analiza a Loki y dinos que tiene —pide Stark, mirando con extrañeza a la serpiente. 

—Por supuesto señor. —Hay un momento de silencio hasta que vuelve a hablar—. La criatura está en una posición cómoda para poder proteger sus huevecillos —dice la IA, y todos se quedan en silencio mirando a Thor.

— ¡¿Huevecillos?! —exclama el Dios del trueno, mirando a Loki con ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas.

—Usualmente tienen entre 11 y 25 huevos —aclara JARVIS, y los ojos de Thor se abren un poco más, con demasiado, demasiado asombro—, Pero según mi escáner, solo tiene uno. —Thor se desanima un poco, pero bueno, algo es algo.

—Por las barbas de Odín, ¿Loki, esto es en serio? —Thor se acerca a la serpiente, y ésta le sisea de forma suave—, ¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Voy a ser padre! —exclama el dios del trueno con gran emoción, y todos los vengadores se quedan silenciosos y pálidos.

— ¿Padre? —Pregunta Clint, con un rostro dudoso—, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiere decir que todo éste tiempo, la serpiente ha sido Loki y está esperando un hijo —responde Bruce, apareciendo en la habitación con una expresión incomoda—, No pude resistir la curiosidad y analicé una de las pieles en mi laboratorio, lo siento —dice hacia Thor, y éste solos suspira aliviado, porque ya no tendrá que explicar nada.

— ¡Yo sabía que ese maldito animal era Loki! —Regaña Tony, ganándose una mirada severa de parte de Steve—, ¿Te lo dije o no, Cap? ¡Te dije que era él! —El genio se cruza de brazos y mira con molestia al animal que está cálido y acurrucado en medio de unas almohadas.

—Lo siento mucho, mis amigos —habla Thor, con una expresión desanimada—, Lamento mucho haberlos engañado, pero no podía traer a Loki a Midgard sin que la gente lo reconociera y temí que ustedes no lo aceptarían aquí…, él está bajo mi cuidado, Padre de todo me confió a mi hermano para mantenerlo vigilado.

— ¿Y en qué parte de todo esto, nos ibas a decir que tienes una relación amorosa con él? —pregunta Ironman, con una ceja alzada de forma insinuante. Thor se queda pensativo ante eso.

—Estaba esperando a que tú me hablaras de tu relación con el noble Capitán, para yo contarte sobre mi relación con Loki. —Alza una ceja hacia Tony, y éste boquea como un pez fuera del agua.

—Touché.

—Viendo el lado positivo… —comienza Steve—, Podrías haber estado manteniendo relaciones sexuales con una serpiente de verdad, y eso, sí que sería enfermo. —Se encoge de hombros y le dedica una sonrisa amable a Thor—, La próxima vez, ten más confianza en nosotros, recuerda que somos tus amigos. —Le palmea el brazo y Thor se siente mucho mejor.

—Me gusta más en modo de serpiente que el original —dice Clint—, ¿Nos lo podemos quedar así? —Barton mira a Thor y éste ríe con voz ronca.

— ¿Nadie se ha puesto a pensar, que el hijo de Thor será una serpiente? —Habla Natasha, y la emoción de tener un hijo se desvanece un poco—, ¿Cuántos días quedan para la eclosión?

—Alrededor de cuarenta y nueve días —responde JARVIS, y Thor mira a Loki, quien sisea hacia él. 

—No estoy listo para ver nacer a un Jörmungandr del sigo XXI—comenta Tony, exhalando un suspiro hacia Loki—. No pienso hacerme cargo de nada y tampoco quiero ver una pequeña serpiente revoloteando por mi laboratorio. —Sin decir más, Tony se va.

Pero a pesar de todo el parloteo de Tony, dos días después, hay una habitación decorada de forma selvática, con árboles, arbustos y tierra, húmeda y con la temperatura apropiada para los siguientes cuarenta y siete días que le quedan a Loki, con su pequeño huevecillo.

**Author's Note:**

> hola ¿qué tal?


End file.
